Dumped By My Sun
by TheWitchAuthor
Summary: A possible one shot. Song Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry combine with an alternite world with Naruto Characters.  Read while listening to the song for best effect.  Better description inside. Rated for mild language. Complete for the moment.


**Warnings; yaoi, angst(kinda?) Katy Perry's awesome song.**

**Disclaimer; Characters ([escept the girl with the iPod ;)] Not Mine. Though I'm trying to convince Kishimoto-sensei to give me Gaara. *sighs* no luck yet.**

**The song, Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry, is, in fact, Katy Perry's. Big surprise, right? xD**

**This is my first songfic, and I tried to make it better then other songfics I've read. Sorry about the crappy quality/any other errors.**

_italics=song lyrics_

Something had been bothering Naruto Uzumaki for the last two days.

He knew he had something to tell his teme, but couldn't figure out exactly what it was, or how to say it.

He stepped off the motorcycle his boyfriend owned, and the raven followed him, looking curiously at the shifting blonde.

Then, he took his hand and said "Come on, dobe. Unless you want to be late?" A small smirk and a raised eyebrow accompenied the statement.

Naruto shrugged and followed, still preoccupied.

The day continued. The blonde worried. The day ended, he fussed.

Finally, walking out of the school, he heard music, and it hit him. Without a word, he turned to his boyfriend, and broke out into song, singing along perfectly to the words and with the beat of a nearby iPod;

_"You, Change your mind. Like a girl, Changes clothes."_

The paler boy blinked, backing up on the stone steps they were staged on, people clearing away to watch. The girl with the iPod turned her volume up for the blonde.

_"Yeah, You. PMS, Like a Bitch, I would know."_

A friend of his smiled softly, knowing about Naruto's sister and her monthly 'evil attacks.'

Naruto's eyes were getting colder, hard. A shade Sasuke had never seen before. One boy backed up, while a tanner one stalked after him.

_"And you, Overthink. Always speak, Cryptically."_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to protest. Naruto cut him off;

_"I should know, That your no good for me~ee!"_

Emotion flashed in the raven's eyes as he realized that his boyfriend was not just showing off his skills, not with that look in his eye, and not if these lyrics were true... He tried to search his mind for what he had done wrong, but whas cut off by more song.

_"'Cause your Hot then your Cold," _He pulled the boy close to him, nearly bringing their lips together, then shoved the raven away, pushing him up a few stairs.

_"Your in then your out, you up then your down-" _

Someone whispered "that's what she said," before they were hushed with a "Shut up Kiba!"

_"Your wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, We fight we beak up, We kiss we make up."_

There had been a small history of a series of break ups... The raven backed up again, having thought they were over that.

The girl with the iPod sang the backup.

_"You," "You don't really want to stay, no."_

Again the raven tried to protest.

_"You," "But you don't really want to go~o."_

Naruto drew closer again, his boyfriend stunned.

_"You're hot then your cold," _ nearly touched their lips, then shoved the pale, and quickly going paler, boy away.

_"You're yes then your no, Your in then your out, your up then your down."_

"Naruto..." He whispered.

The blonde's singing got sadder.

_"We. Used to be, Just like twins, So in sync."_

He spun in a circle around Sasuke, stopping in front of him, then pushing him back, causing him to stumble down a step or two.

_"The same, Energy, Nows a dead, Battery."_

_"Used to laugh. 'Bout Nothing. Now your plain, Boring!"_

His eyes started to tear up.

_"I should know! That your, not gonna, chan~ge!"_

There was a song skip for repetive song lyrics.

"Can't get off this ride..." The boy whispered, not looking at his raven teme.

"Escept." He looked up, glaring at Sasuke as the girl with the iPod quickly faded the song out. "I just did."

Then, before the tears could escape his eyes, and before Sasuke could get closer to him, the blonde dobe turned and ran out, through the crowd of other highschoolers, and out away from the lot.

People stared at Sasuke, who had just been dumped, by song, by a Pop song, in front of the entire school. Even the princable had seen it, so had their homeroom teacher.

And the raven knew what it felt like to be dumped by the love of your life.

**Like it? ^_^ Please R&R!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
